pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/K005
| nzw=Eevee in the moonlight| scr=Chris U395.jpg 250px| nzwpl=Eevee w blasku księżyca| nzwus=Eevee in the moonlight| nzwjp=月明かりのイーブイ| tmjp=Tsukiakari no ībui| serus=Kanto| nrus=005| nrjp=005| nrodc=005| dtjp=24 maja 2012| dtus=24 maja 2012| dtpl=24 maja 2012| anim=Scraggy| scen=Scraggy| opis=Scraggy| asdr=Scraggy| dran=Scraggy| }} Streszczenie Po tygodniu Eevee Kate wrócił do zdrowa. Nasi bohaterowie postanowili zostać jeszcze w ogrodzie, aby potrenować pokemony. Kate wypuściła Pikachu, Onixa, Zubata i Poliwaga. Suzy wypuściła Jolteona, Pichu i Raichu. Jimmy wypuścił Magnemite'a i Geoudude'a. Jun miała tylko Eeveego. Jn:Kate, może nasze Eevee zmierzą się w pojedynku? K:Ok! Eevee wybieram cię! Eevee K:Eev! Jn:Eevee idź! Eevee Jn:Eev! K:Eevee, Akcja! Jn:Eevee Elektro-Akcja! Pokemony zderzyły się i odrzuciło je do tyłu. S:Jak to możliwe, że twój Eevee zna Elektro-Akcję? Jn:To nie jest zwykły Eevee. Zna wiele ataków, których normalny Eevee nie może poznać. Jestem szczęściarą, że mam takiego startera. J:Po ewolucji byłby jeszcze silniejszy. Jn:Ona nie chce ewoluować. Nie mam zamiaru jej do tego zmuszać. K:A więc to jest samica? Jn:Tak, Eevee Przyciąganie! Przyciąganie zadziałało na Eeveego Kate. J:A więc Eevee Kate jest samcem. K:Po czym to poznajesz? J:Przyciąganie działa na pokemona przeciwnej płci niż użytkownik. Jeśli używa go samica to zadziała na samca, ale nie na samicę. Tak jest też na odwrót. Eevee Kate otrząsnął się z Przyciągania. K:Eevee Ukryta Siła! Jn:Eevee Ukryta Siła! Ataki zderzyły się. Powstała chmura dymu, a gdy opadła, oba pokemony leżały nieprzytomne. Kate i Jun podały im lekarstwa, po których stanęli na nogi. Nagle poczuli smród. Na głazie leżał Muk. S:Musiał tu przyjść z pobliskich bagien. K:Skąd wiesz, że są tu bagna? S:To moje rodzinne miasto. Jn:A ty skąd jesteś, Kate? K:Ja jestem z Pallet, a Jimmy z Pewter. Jn:Z Pallet? To tak jak ja! Jakim cudem nigdy się nie spotkałyśmy? K:Nie wiem. Wiem, że muszę złapać tego Muka. Onix, Burza Piaskowa! Burza Piaskowa oślepiła Muka, która zaczął atakować Bombą Błotną K:Onix, Stalowy Ogon! Muk został znokautowany. K:Pokeball idź! K:Taak! Złapałam Muka! K:Suzy, swojego Jolteona złapałaś jako Eeveego? S:Dostałam go od moich sióstr już jako Jolteona. Powiedziały, że ewoluowały go z Eeveego. K:Co robią twoje siostry? S:Prowadzą nasz rodzinny cyrk. K:Jesteś klaunem? S:NIE JESTEM ŻADNYM KLAUNEM TYLKO AKROBATKĄ TAK JAK DAISY, LILY I VIOLET! K:Dobra, dobra, po co się tak od razu denerwować? S:Jimmy, mówiłeś, że byłeś asystentem Forresta... Jn:Pamiętam cię! Sędziowałeś moją walkę z Forrestem. J:Może, tyle tego było, że nie w sposób spamiętać. K:Co się stało, że twój ojciec był po za domem? J:Najpierw opuściła nas matka, a potem ojciec wyruszył w podróż, bo nie był w stanie sam opiekować się dziesiątką dzieci. Ja przejąłem jego obowiązki asystenta Forresta, ale tylko dla kontynuowania rodzinnej tradycji, nie z przyjemności. Dał mi mojego pierwszego pokemona - Magnemite'a. Geodude'a złapałem trochę później. Ojciec niedawno wrócił, więc mogę spełnić marzenie o zostaniu hodowcą. K:Masz dziewięciorga rodzeństwa? To musi być wyzwanie! J:O tak... K:A twoja rodzina, Jun? Jn:Moja mama jest super koordynatorką - wygrała Wielki Festiwal w Kanto, a tata trenerem. A twoi rodzice? K:Ja mam tylko mamę. Jest najlepszą gospodynią domową i kucharką na świecie. Jest też niestety największą pedantką na świecie. Potrafi o północy w wigilię robić wielkie porządki. Gdy tylko zobaczy ślad palca na jednej szybie zaczyna myć wszystkie okna w domu. Jn:A twój tata? K:O nim wiem tylko tyle, że wyruszył w podróż i zaginął. Nawet nie wiem jak się nazywał. Nie wiem jak ja mam na nazwisko. Mama przed podrożą dała mi to. Pazur Lugii. Powiedziała, że kiedyś należał do niego. Kate pokazała im Pazur Lugii. J:Nie możesz zapytać swoją mamę o swojego tatę? K:Próbowałam zapytać i mamę i profesora Oaka, ale mnie zbywają słowami Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. To strasznie irytujące. Jn:Squirtle jest twoim starterem, tak? K:Tak. Początkowo chciałam wybrać Charmandera, ale moja przyjaciółka i rywalka, Eva, uprzedziła mnie. Jn:Jej! Patrzcie! To Vulpix. K:Mam takiego u Oaka. Jn:Ja też muszę takiego mieć! Eevee, Elektro-Kula! Vulpix użył Miotacza Płomieni, ale na nic się to zdało. Jn:Eevee, Krąg Ognia! Vulpix został znokautowany. Jn:Pokeball idź! Jn:Złapałam Vulpixa! Myślicie, że mogę go wypuścić? J:Możesz spróbować. Jun wypuściła Vulpixa, który na szczęście nie uciekł. Jimmy usiadł na kamieniu, z pod którego nagle wyszedł Krabby. K:Pikachu, Piorun! Piorun trafił Krabby'ego. K:Pikachu, Elektro-Akcja! Krabby został pokonany. K:Pokeball idź! K:Taak! Złapałam Krabby'ego! Pojawił się Voltorb. S:Jolteon, Piorun! Voltorb także użył Pioruna. Ataki zderzyły się i narobiły sporo dymu. Voltorb zaczął świecić. S:O nie! On używa Eksplozji! Jolteon, Grzmot! Voltorb został znokautowany. S:Pokeball idź! Suzy wypuściła Voltorba. K:Twój Raichu i twój Pichu są bardzo ze sobą zżyci. S:Tak, Raichu jest ojcem Pichu. K:Dobra, nie ma na co czekać! Idziemy do Misty (LM)! Podeszła do nich siostra Joy. SJ:Kate, profesor Oak chce z tobą rozmawiać. K:Dobrze. Kate, Jimmy, Suzy i Jun zawrócili pokemony (oprócz Squirtle'a Kate i Eevee Jun). Weszli do Centrum i podeszli do videofonu. K:Dzień dobry, profesorze. J, S & Jn:Dzień dobry. PO:Witajcie! Kate, czy Taurosy zachowywały się jakoś dziwnie, gdy zaniosły was do Centrum Pokemon? K:Nie... zaraz... to panowie się znają? Dopiero teraz zauważyli, że obok Oaka stoi właściciel stada Taurosów, od którego Kate, Jimmy i Suzy pożyczyli trzy Taurosy. PO:Tak, Jack Vals (JV) to mój stary znajomy. K:Dlaczego Taurosy miałyby się dziwnei zachowywać? JV:Odkąd te trzy Taurosy wróciły do stada, wszystkie zaczęły dziwnie się zachowywać. Nagle do laboratorium wszedł przywódca Taurosów. PO:Ech, chyba będę musiał wzmocnić ogrodzenie. Tauros podszedł do videofonu. Zauważył Kate. Tauros:Taur, taur! PO:Chyba już rozumiem. On chce, żeby Kate była trenerką jego stada. JV:Ja jestem już za stary, żeby trenować Taurosy, a więc stado jest twoje. W zagrodzie profesora jest ich jeszcze 29. Razem stado liczy 30 osobników. K:Ee... dziękuję, panu. Do widzienia. J, S & Jn:Do widzenia. PO i JV:Do zobaczenia. Nasi bohaterowie udali się do sali lidera. Po drodze natknęli się na Zespół R, który jak zwykle chciał porwać Squirtle'a. Je:Te dwie niecnoty! Js:To kłopoty! Je:By uchronić świat od dewastacji! Js:Zjednoczymy wszystkie ludy naszej nacji! Je:Miłości i prawdzie nie przyznać racji! Js:By gwiazd dosięgnąć będzięmy walczyć! Je:Jessie! Js:James! Je:Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! Js:Więc poddaj się lub do walki stań! Meowth:Meowth to fakt! Jn:Vulpix idź! K:Squirtle wybieram cię! Je:Ekans walcz! Js:Koffing idź! Jn:Vulpix, Ognisty Wir! K:Squirtle, Hydro Pompa! Je:Ekans, Trujące Żądło! Js:Koffing Trujący Gaz! Ataki zderzyły się i nastąpił wybuch. Gdy dym opadł Vulpix Jun... świecił. W wyniku wybuhu Jessie wypadł Kamień Ognia. Vulpix Jun ewoluował w Ninetalesa. K:Super, może mój Vulpix też kiedyś ewoluuje? Jn:Ninetales, Miotacz Płomieni! Zespół R wyleciał w powietrze: ZR:Zeapół R znowu błysnął!!! Jn:Fajnie, że mój Vulpix ewoluował. J:Ja bym się za bardzo nie cieszył. K:Czemu? J:Vulpix ewoluował bardzo szybko. Może być silniejszy, ale za to wolniejszy od innych Ninetalesów. Podobnie stało się z Raichu Surge'a. Ewoluował swojego Pikachu od razu po złapaniu. Jego Raichu jest co prawda wyjątkowo silny, ale stracił swoją szybkość. Nagle usłyszeli odgłos rozwalania kamieni. K:To Machop! Onix wybieram cię! Onix, Burza Piaskowa! Burza Piaskowa oślepiła Machopa. K:Onix, Kamienna Lawina! Machop został pokonany. K:Pokeball idź! K:Taak! Złapałam Machopa! Wracaj Onix! Nasi bohaterowie udali się do Misty. K:Jestem Kate i wyzywać cię na pojedynek! LM:Jestem Misty i przyjmuję wyzwanie. Walczymy dwa na dwa, jasne? K:Jasne jak słońce! LM:Starmie idź! Px: Starmie - wyższa forma Staryu. Ludzie myślą, że komunikuje się, gdy jego rdzeń świeci w siedmiu kolorach. K:Poliwag, wybieram cię! J:Walka dwóch pokemonów tego samego typu może być ciekawa. LM:Starmie, Akcja! K:Poliwag, Wodna Broń! Wodna Broń odrzuciła Starmie. LM:Starmie, Wodna Broń! K:Poliwag, Hydro Pompa! Hydro Pompa oczywiście okazała się silniejsza i Starmie znowu odrzuciło. LM:Starmie, Szybki Skręt! K:Poliwag, Hydro Pompa! Starmie został znokautowany. LM:Wracaj Starmie! Horsea idź! K:Poliwag, Wodna Broń! LM:Horsea, Błoto! Poliwag został pokonany. K:Wracaj Poliwag! Eevee wybieram cię! Eevee K: Eev! LM:Horsea, Bąbelki! K:Eevee, unik i Szybki Atak! Horsea dostał, ale Eevee też. LM:Horesa Zasłona Dymna i Błoto! Eevee dostał. LM:Jeszcze raz ro samo! K:Eevee unik! Eevee nie zdąrzył zrobić uniku. Ledwie trzymał się na łapkach. K:Eevee nie możesz się teraz poddać! Daj z siebie wszystko, wiem że potrafisz wygrać! Eevee K:Ee.. Eev! Eevee wyprostował się. Oświetlił go księżyc. Zaczął świecić. J:On ewoluuje! Eevee ewoluował w Umbreona. Umbreon:Umb! K:Świetnie Eevee, to znaczy Umbreon! LM:Horsea Błoto! K:Umbreon, unik i Kula Cienia! Horsea została trafiona. LM:Horsea, Bąbelki! K:Umbreon, Światło i Akcja! Horsea został znokautowany. LM:Wracaj Horsea! K:Taak! Byłeś wspaniały Umbreon! Umbreon:Umb! LM:Proszę, o to Oznaka Kaskady. Jestem pod wrażeniem twojej więzi z Eevee. Rzadko spotyka się pokemony, które ewoluują podczas walki o Odznakę. K:Dzięki. Wracaj Umbreon! Nasi bohaterowie wyszli z sali. Jn:To gzie teraz? K:Do Vermilion, ale wyruszymy jutro rano. Na ich drodze pojawił się Skarmory. J:Magnemite idź! Mgnemite:Magnemite! J:Magnemite, Potrójny Atak! Skarmory dostał. Użył Kolców. J:Magnemite, Grzmot! Skarmory został znokautowany. J:Pokeball idź! Przeszli kawałek i zobaczyli jakiegoś pokemona przypominającego chrząszcza. Px: Heracross - żuwielbia spijać sok z drzew.' K:Squirtle, Wodna Broń! Heracross dostał. Użył Akcji. K:Squirtle, Szybki Skręt! Heracross został znokautowany. K:Pokeball idź! Taak! Złapałam Heracrossa! Squirtle:Squirt-Squirttle. Znowu przeszli kawałek. Coś brązowego mignęło im przed oczami. Jn:Co to było? K:Nie wiem. Pokemon znowu się pojawił. To była Abra. K:Zubat wybieram cię! Zubat:Zuu! K:Zubat Super Dźwięk! Abra dostał i znowu się teleportował. K:Bądź czujny, Zubat, on może być wszędzie. Abra pojawiła się z tyłu Zubata. K:Zubat, Atak Skrzydłami! Abra została pokonana. K:Pokeball idź! K:Taak! Złapałam Abrę! Nasi bohaterowie dotarli do Centrum Pokemon, gdzie położyli się spać. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Kate po raz pierwszy mówi o swoim ojcu. *Dowiadujemy się, że Eevee Jun jest jej starterem i zna ataki, których normalny Eevee nie może poznać. *Kate łapie Muka, Krabby'ego, Heracrossa, Abrę i Machopa. *Kate dostaje Taurosy od Jacka Valsa. *Jun łapie Vulpixa. *Suzy łapie Votorba. *Jimmy łapie Skarmory'ego. *Dowiadujemy się, że Raichu Suzy jest ojcem Pichu. *Vulpix Jun ewoluuje w Ninetalesa. *Eevee Kate ewoluuje w Umbreona. *Kate zdobywa Odznakę Kaskady. Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Kate' *'Suzy' *'Jimmy' *'Jun' *'Profesor Oak' *'Siostra Joy''' *'Jack Vals' Pokemony Co to za Pokémon?: Umbreon *'Squirtle' (Kate) *'Eevee' (Kate) *'Onix' (Kate) *'Poliwag' (Kate) *'Pikachu' (Kate) *'Zubat' (Kate) *'Magnemite' (Jimmy'ego) *'Geodude' (Jimmy'ego) *'Raichu' (Suzy) *'Pichu' (Suzy *'Eevee' (Jun) *'Muk' - (Kate, złapała) *'Krabby' (Kate, złapała) *'Tauros x30' (Kate, dostała) *'Heracross' (Kate, złapała) *'Abra' (Kate, złapała) *'Skarmory' (Jimmy'ego, złapał) *'Voltorb' (Suzy, złapała) *'Vulpix' (Jun, złapała) *'Ninetales' (Jun, ewoluował) *'Machop' Kate, złapała) *'Umbreon' (Kate, ewoluował) *'Starmie' (Misty) *'Horsea' (Misty) Kategoria:Własna twórczość